


L’s Successor

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A, The first child of Wammy’s house, also L’s chosen successor. Tragically, he committed suicide and his back up: Beyond Birthday, disappeared of the face of the earth. But with one small forever unknown change, this doesn’t happen. The consequences of this change forever alter the world.





	1. Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is in focus of B but the rest is A, and maybe one chapter with L.

L’s Successor 

Chapter One: Numbers

_<strike></strike>As Beyond Birthday looked A, something had shocked him. Something only Beyond could see. Something Beyond thought was impossible. As the raven-haired boy inspected A, he just couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It has never happened before, it was impossible._

**Avery Ashbrook **

**12152205**

_The Numbers changed. This was completely new. _

_Ever since he was a child he could see the numbers, ever since his mother tried to kill him. She was a diagnosed schizophrenic and had stopped taking her meds, she had put him in the backseat of their crimson red Toyota and had driven into a lake in a suicide attempt._

_The last thing Beyond saw before the water was the floating black silhouette of an almost snake like creature, it was humanoid shaped apart from a pair of angelic wings spreading out of it’s back, it was around 7 foot tall, and was covered in bandages apart from it’s stone-grey, scale covered face, with a smile_ literally from_ ear to ear, if it had ears. Rows of razor sharp teeth like a shark, a snake nose, and glowing red eyes. It was like a demon from Beyond’s worst nightmare. But it didn’t scare him, to be fair nothing did. _

_It had an aura about it that was like it new Beyond was going to live and that was strangely comforting. But the creature just flew off and Beyond was out cold. Once he woke up, he was in ambulance and he could see the numbers, he always forgot what really happened after. Just that he was in the water so long that it was a miracle he didn’t die, so they had to check for brain damage. Apparently he was so smart that they took him to Wammy’s._

_He told them about the numbers, so they put him on meds, the numbers did go away from them but the meds always made him feel like hell. So he started lying that they went away and he didn’t have to medicate anymore. The numbers never changed, it was weird, he understood them completely, he couldn’t ever figure out how they work though, he just knew. The numbers were like a way of saying “This person will die on this date at this time.” It never said how. _

_When Beyond first came to Wammy’s, he felt like an outcast, look at him: This raven-haired, pale as snow looking kid who always wore baggy clothes and looked like he never slept compared with all these prom and proper looking chaps with perfect hair and clothes and posture who ohh-soo love their manors. It was hard to breathe when being stuck with all the perfect, all the time. Especially when they went out of their way to ask him for help cause he always got the highest scores, and when he said no, they accused of cheating. It was just a bother. _

_But hey, he was going to become L and they weren’t, so hah! At least that’s what he thought would make him happy. Becoming the great L and having everyone respect him and admire him because they knew he was above them. Until one boy came._

_He was the exact same age as Beyond, 14, he had golden blond hair, a clear face with a lighter than normal skin tone, not as pale as Beyond, but still pale. He wore an all black dress shirt with jeans when he first came, he never wore shoes but always wore socks. He face was clear aside from a birth mark on the right side of his neck._

_It took only 2 weeks for A to take B’s spot. But B wasn’t mad. Instead he was curious, how this boy who was so smart and so mysterious and so... <strike>handsome</strike>... could have such a short lifespan, 2 more years. _

_The two were roommates and utterly inseparable. Thanks to this, B eventually came to learn how insecure A really was he had to be perfect, always. The other kids always hated him for being number 1, they’d ask him for help and he would but then they’d call him a know it all after he had to explain 23 times in a row._

_A was very calculated and methodical, never making a move before he needed to, but very prideful, he had his core beliefs of the world that if he tried hard enough, he would always succeed, no matter the circumstances. He was very touchy-feely with those he liked. Always be the first to offer a handshake or a high-five or even a hug. It was very easy for him to be happy, but even when he was happy, he was still anxious about letting people down._

_This brings us to today, this was A’s final test to become L’s chosen successor, it’s been 4 years since he joined Wammy’s and this was it. Problem was, he was destined to die the next day. Beyond was heartbroken, but he tried to be strong for his best friend/crush. And he was damn strong._

_But once A came back, the numbers changed. He asked A how it went and A said enthusiastically as he picked B up and span round, “I aced it. I gave my 110% and I aced it.” _

_The rest of the day A acted the same as he normally would, until the two went to their beds and A asked, “Hey Beyond!” “Yes, Avery?” (During one of the years at Wammy’s A told B his real name, B acted surprised)_

_”Do you want to go... on a date?” A had asked nervously as he blushed. _

_B’s eyes widened like plates, and under the covers of his duvet he pinched himself to check if this was a dream, he said “Let me think about it.” He then jumped out of bed and started pacing around the room with his index finger on his bottom lip while humming. He wanted to make A nervous. After 15 seconds A got up to B and asked “So what is it?” _

_B then grabbed A by the back of the neck and kissed him passionately. “What do you think?”_


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A’s perspective on his relationship with B over the years.

Chapter 2:

Tension

Ever since A ever came to Wammy’s he had an eye for B, he always suspected that B thought of him that way too with the fake flirting he’d do “for a joke” He’d always love it when B was giving him physical contact, wether it be when B actually accepted his handshake for once or when the two had to spar with each other, Wammy’s house had a very strange array of lessons, some of which A questioned the legality.

Gun Training.

Self-defence.

Forensic Analysis.

Math.

Science.

English.

Criminology.

Psychology.

A’s favourite lessons were English, Criminology, and Psychology while B’s was Gun Training, Science, and Forensic Analysis.

For Self-defence, everyone had to choose a particulate skill in fighting, most chose Capoeira to be more like L, but the rest boxing, but A & B picked wrestling. A always lost, some small part hated the inferiority, but the rest of him just loved to be dominated by B. B loved it too given how he was always biting his lip and the way his pupils dilated. 

A liked it rough and B could tell from those wrestling lessons.

B had grabbed A by the neck with his left hand, pressing his thumb on A’s Adam’s Apple, making it hard for him to breathe and A loved every second of it.

”How about instead of a date, you and I sneak out, I buy you some things, we go to my secret spot and have some fun?”

”Yes, Beyond!” A said wide eyed, blushing a pink like a tree in bloom.

Beyond then moved his thumb over to A’s chin and corrected him. “Yes, _Master.”_

_”_Yes, _Master_.” 

This was it, B was officially A’s Master.

B then opened their bedroom window and climbed out onto the Wammy’s House ground, he looked at A, who was slowly, nervously following, “What? Are you coming or not? Let’s go.” A then started following more quickly.


	3. Alone Time (NSFW) [Optional read]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A & B’s relationship finally hits its culmination over the years, and the two love every minute of it.

Chapter 3:

Alone Time

It took 20 minuets for them to arrive at the abandoned warehouse, along the way B stopped at a shop to buy something him. He put in a brown bag, and refused to let A see it.

They walked inside and B’s insignia was written in jam on the back wall surrounded by empty jam containers. B had been here before. The warehouse’s inside was chilly, almost freezing, B didn’t seem to mind but A was already shivering. B must have noticed due to his excitement, “If you’re shivering _now_, I can’t wait to see how you look _after_ I’m _done_.” He thought to himself.

B stands in front of A imposingly, he grabs him by the neck again and tells him in an almost growl, “Take of your clothes or I’ll rip them off you, understood?” A immediately started undressing, B did the same, both do so in the same method.

First the shirt, B had taken off his strawberry stained white shirt and A unbuttoned his sleek black one. Then the trousers, both take off their jeans and foot-ware, leaving only their boxers, A’s was all white, B’s was black. The two look at each other’s bodies. A’s was skinny and slim with not a lot of muscle but no fat either. He was the more inactive out of the two, B’s however was composed of only lean muscle. 

They both take off their trousers. B’s was 5 inches while A’s was just 4. Both were equally straight. B was circumsized but A was not. “You better be glad I’m not a bottom cause _that _would have been a problem.” B says as he gropes A’s genitals, fondling both his balls and dick. “Close your eyes Avery, now.” A does so. But not after B puts a _tight _blindfold on his head. B then walks back to his bag and pull’s out A’s special gifts. 

A wonders on what B is doing before a sudden feeling around something around his neck alerts him. He had wondered if the other boy had a choking fetish. As A tried to rid himself of the blind fold he only saw the slight glimpse of the chocker that B has on put on him. He had suddenly felt a grab from the back of his head pulling his hair, “You do as I say you do, got it?” A has instinctively and enthusiastically said “YES!” Just as he finished his sentence he felt B put the ball-gag on him. “Bend over.”

After A had followed his B’s command, B had suddenly picked him up from the legs into a full nelson. “Good.” B commented. And suddenly A could feel B lubed up.

It had already been 20 minuets and A was almost at the point of loosing himself. B just kept on ramming and ramming him, scraping his back, pulling his hair, chocking him, it’s too much. 

“Don’t you fucking there come until I tell you tell you to!” 

B was holding back, now he was completely solid and quickened his paste, he had A on the floor and pinning him down as B ravaged him. This would not be the last time B forced him to change postition. A was sweating buckets and was almost to the point of collapse and B didn’t care, he waited too long to pass up on the opportunity. 

He roughly knocked A to the floor while chocking him, he had suddenly stoped chocking and decided to grab the base of A’s shoulder blades.

”Now come for me!” 

And A did as his Master commanded, and he did it _hard._


	4. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A and B are working on a case until they hear sudden news.

Chapter 4: 

After

It was well past midnight, and A was still sitting in the middle of his livingroom floor, surrounded by files. Mixed in around his files were a multitude of coloured pens, pencils and markers. This was his method. A knew there were computer programs that he could use to find patterns and connections, but to A, nothing was better than seeing something on paper. Things became more real, more tangible on paper rather than a computer screen. A didn't even care for typing, preferring to hand write notes and illustrate solutions by hand.

A did have a computer, a few actually, to print out files and to communicate. 

“Ashbrook!” A voice called from the backroom of the apartment and drew A's attention from his mess of papers. A grimaced at the shortened form of his real name, but decided to ignore the voice. He traded out the pen in his hand for a large marker and drew a sloppy box around an interesting bit of information in the case file he was reading.

"Ashbrook," the voice called again, and A dropped his head and let out a loud sigh.

”What?” A had yelled. 

He was met with silence. He shook his head and went back to reading.

Movement out of the corner of his eye got his attention. B was suddenly in the doorway dividing the living room from the hallway. B moved fast and quietly. Again, the man was the human incarnation of a cat.

”I’ve noticed a another pattern that might narrow down the next victim. Look at the previous victims’s names again but with the idea of A=1m B=2, C=3, and etc.”

So A decided to listen to his lover and meticulously picked up the file messily placed to the south west of him and he thoroughly read through the names.

Alexander Abraham, Barry Carlton, Edward Harrison...

1 1 2 3 5 8

It was Fibonacci, just like the dates! 

Alexander was killed on May 6th, Barry was killed on May 7th, and Edward was killed on the 13th!

A and B already knew the area was London, and the date of the next victim, but this just made it all more close.

The next victim will die on the 20th of May and their initials will be M. U.

But just as A was about to call the Police commissioner in London what they found, his phone starts ringing.

”Hello.”

”A, this is Rodger, L is dead and Mello has run away from the orphanage.”

_'I had finally climbed to the top,_

_But the view was hardly worth it.' - Unknown_


	5. Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A & B are assigned to the Kira Case.

Chapter 5

Kira

Once they arrived at Wammy’s, everything was more somber than it ever was, A had just been wishing it had all been a nightmare, all the pressure from Wammy’s schooling was barely enough for the pour kid to stay calm, now... A is L. Or L2.

At least that was what Roger was calling him, the new name not making him any more comfortable about the situation. B didn’t really seem surprised, “It was going to happen eventually.” He said, solemnly. 

“L2, L had sent a file about the Kira case for his death to you.” Rodger had coldly told A, handing him a USB. “I expect to head to L’s task force HQ and explain the succession to his team.” 

“Understood.”

And that was that, however anti-climatic it was, A was now L, and B was technically Watari. A booked a private jet and went straight to the Taskforce. But before he even thought of getting of the plane, they both put on masks. A’s was all white apart from a L in a New England Wedding Font, while B’s was all black apart from a red W in a Cloister Black Font.

The first thing A did was knock on the door. This alerted the camera system and soon enough they were both being interrogated by the deputy director of the NPA: Soichiro Yagami.

A couldn’t understand Japanese, so he had B act as an interpreter. 

“We are L’s and Watari’s official successors, we were told to continue the Kira case for him in case of his untimely demise. Here is a USB explaining everything.

After watching a video attached to USB, Soichiro brought them to task force HQ proper, and introduced them to his colleagues before showing the video to the rest of the Task Force. 

The video stated, it was L sittting in a armchair, looking directly at the camera while consuming sugar cubes.

”Well ain’t this surprising?” The Video L said in a mocking tone. “Obviously this video is being shown in the case of death at the hands of Kira, we’re testing the 13 day rule tomorrow and being honest. I’ve lost, congratulations Light-kun, you’ve won. And Yagami-san, I’m so... so sorry. Given my death, I say we continue the testing of the 13 day rule.

L2, I’ve given you a number to call to arrange the testing, the number is 425234265432. My current theory is, that when Misa-Misa was imprisoned Light-kun erased his memories by forfeiting the Death Note and implanting a fake rule proving his innocence, once the 13 day rule is tested, than I say that Light-kun is proven to be Kira and Miss-Misa is second Kira that has kept on killing since released. I then expect both of them to be put in indefinite captivity until a confession is given. If there is no cofession and the killings stop. Then it will mean the same thing. Good luck, L2 and W2.”

The first response A had noticed was Light-Yagami’s nervous twitch in his hand. Next was the fact that everyone in the task force was stunned.

”I guess all we can really do is call the number then.” Aizawa spouted out. After B translated, A pulled out a flip phone from his pocket, and dialled.


End file.
